Bowling
by super ario
Summary: Numbuh Four makes a bowling wager with Numbuh Three. One-shot, featuring 1/2/3/4/5.


_A/N: The only reason I wrote this one, is because today, me and my dad are competing in a similar competition. He made me a bet, that if he won, we'd go see Avatar (which I refuse to see, no matter how good it is). If I win, I get money. Lots of it. So, I thought it'd be funny if Wally and Kuki had a similar competition, along similar circumstances. I'm not ecstatic about how it turned out, but I don't hate it...So, yeah. Enjoy._

* * *

"_Man, he is so whipped..."_

_

* * *

_Wallabee Beetles was never one to lose. And never one to lose on purpose, especially. Which made the happenings much stranger tonight, as the blond headed boy released the button on the controller, flicking his wrist to send the ball gliding down the isle. It had been a simple, friendly game of Wii bowling earlier that day, that had turned into a bet. Wally was always one to makes bet, no doubt about that. But the technicality of tonight's bet was more than amusing to three of his friends.

The boy was whipped. There was no questioning it. The way he looked at her, and talked to her, and would flush occasionally, with his feeble attempts to not let anyone see. But it was painfully obvious that he liked her - as in like liked her. And anyone could tell she felt the exact same way about him, but both fourteen year olds had been too clueless to figure it out; even after all these years. And to say that their friends were a little fed up with their obliviousness, was a real understatement. Though they (highly) enjoyed watching the boy embarass himself with her, they couldn't help but shake their heads at the ridiculousness, and patheticness of the entire thing. They needed to be together.

"Strike." The Australian boy muttered under his breath, quickly (and mentally) congratulating himself on his nice play. Passing over the remote to the Japanese girl who was standing beside him, he looked over the score for probably the eleventy billionth time that night. It was the ultimate Bowlathon, between him and the girl. Best two out three, they'd decided. And they'd both won a previous game. And this last one was coming to an end. He was a little ahead of her, but she was easily catching up, and now the tension had thickened. It was like a sudden death battle; like they were crossing no-man's-land. He only had one more try after her turn, to win the game. Which he wanted to do, being that he got money out of it. Not to mention how competetive the boy was. And yet...

...he hoped he would lose.

* * *

It was all harmless enough, before.

_"Let's go see the new Rainbow Monkey movie!"_ The oriental female had all but squeeled. Of course, the boy (who undoubtedly hated the things like no other boy could) had told her how stupid the film was sure to be, and that the only way he would _ever_ go see that movie was if someone paid him one hundred dollars. And somehow their argument changed into one of challenge.

"_Fine, then, Mr. Poopy Head!"_ The girl recited, " _We'll play your little game. And if I win, you have to take me to see the Rainbow Monkey movie!"_

Wally wasn't easily affected by this, being that he knew inside him that he could beat anyone at the game. No worries there. _"And if I win?"_ When the girl only replied with an unsure shrug, he continued. "_Fine. If I win, you have to give me 20 bucks."_

_"Deal."_

* * *

And it had been easy as that. The next few turns would end the final battle, and crown one of them as the winner. Anyone could tell Wally wanted the money, but wanted the girl even more. And he had often offered himself up as a toy for the Asian whenever she needed someone to play with, or was upset. He always did things for her that he hated. Just to be with her. And this competition was becomming highly amusing to the three teens watching on the sidelines.

The girl shot him a slight glare, positioning the ball in the right direction. She had no doubt that she was going to win this thing. Probably. And the rest of them were much too curious to see if she would or not, being that the Aussie was quite the undefeated champ. "C'mon, Numbuh Three!" The chubby boy called from the couch, where sat Numbuhs Five and One beside him. She moved her body, as if she was really in a bowling alley, and released the ball, watching it closely as it made its way towards the 10 pins. The room, which had gotten quiet after she let the ball go, errupted with cheers (and one jeer) as the ball impacted with the pins, causing a strike of her own.

_Dumb luck_, the boy mumbled in his head. _Cruddy girls, and their cruddy luck_. Taking the remote back from her, he took a quick glance at their friends who sat behind them. Ignoring the knowing look from Numbuhs Five and Two (because Numbuh One was not as observant of their little, blond friend as much as the other two were), Numbuh Four looked back at the screen, adjusting the direction of the ball to what suited him. It looked like he knew what he was doing...

...because he did. And just at the last second, he sent the ball rolling in an awkward direction, instantly recieving a gutterball. "YES!" Someone (he could easily guess who) yelped, loudly. "I win!" She jumped for a few moments, giant grin plastered on her face. The one that had made the boy fall in love with her from day one. "I win, I win,_ I win!"_ Wally tried his best to look highly annoyed, and upset at his loss, but the others could read him like a book. Shimmying away from her poking of his chest, he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"I win!" She repeated, "That means you gotta see the Rainbow Monkey movie with me!"

The other three tried to stifle their laughs, but weren't as successful as Wally wished they could be. "Don't rub it in."

The girl simply ignored his grumpiness, and engulfed him in a Kuki-Hug, as the rest of them had come to call it. "Silly Wally!" And as if on cue, the stifled giggles had turned into full on laughter. Wally grumbled to himself, trying to pry the girl off of him, and hoping to hide the fact that he was blushing dangerously.

"Good game, Numbuh Four." Their leader said, consolingly, as soon as the blond regained his composure.

"Hey - hey, guys!" Numbuh Two managed to say through his poorly controlled laughter. "W-what do a bowling pin...an'...and a blond have in common?!"

Wally rolled his eyes, while Numbuh Five dared ask for more of his horrible jokes. "What?"

"Chances are...they'll both end up in the gutter!" Although nobody really understood, nor found it funny, the chunky boy laughed even louder, smacking his knee.

"I don't get it." Kuki whined. Abby only shook her head at her and told her not to worry about it. Wally, on the other hand, had a thoughtful expression lingering on his features.

"Blond?" He said more to himself, "_Is he makin' fun of me?"_

"There's no time to worry about that one, Numbuh Four," the bald Brit explained.

"Yeah," Five chimed in, "You've gotta get ready for your date with Numbuh Three!"

"It's....it's not a date!" He said quickly. "I-I have no choice!"

"_Riiiight._ " Abby smirked, giving the laughing boy a quick smack to shut him up. "Have fun you two."

"Yeah. Have _fuuuun."_ Their leader teased, as the three of them left the two to themselves.

"Ooh, Wally, I'm so excited!" Kuki told him, just as the others rounded a corner.

"I'm not." Cruddy girls, with their cruddy movies, and the cruddy Rainbow Monkeys.

"Don't you...._don't you wanna go with me_?" She asked, eyes daring to fill with tears, just like that. It was just one of the things the girl did. Took everything to heart, (much like the boy did) , but expressed it with sadness, rather than rage.

Not wanting to see the water works, he quickled waved his hands in front of her, "D-don't cry, Numbuh Three. " He couldn't stand tears; and especially not ones from this girl. "You know I do..."

"Oh, okay, silly!" Her tone and mood changed just as quick as it had a moment before, as she grabbed his wrist and hauled him towards the door. "We can sit right in the middle, o-or the front....whatever seat is better! And we can eat popcorn, and some candy - can we get some candy , Wally? -Oh, oh! And some soda..." The girl was a motor-mouth, and all the poor boy could do was listen. Not that he minded or anything, because he thought it was cute.

Just as the door to the treehouse shut with their departure, the three friends peeked out from their spying spot around the corner, and laughed. There was nothing more humorous to them, than watching the two youngest operatives together. The boy, who was as stubborn as ever...had caved, so easily. Had given in...just like that. Numbuh Two flashed a smile at the door, where stood the two just a few moments before.

"Man, he is _so_ whipped..."

* * *

_A/N: Do NOT ask me about that stupid blond-bowling joke. I don't understand it, either. I googled for bowling jokes and was too lazy to look for a good one. And besides, Wally's blond, so I thought it would fit. Not like Numbuh Two tells good jokes anyways, so I think I'm okay. Review it! :) And on a side note, I wish I could've come up with a clever title...something to do with the Wii, such as Wii On A Date...Oh well, Bowling it is._


End file.
